Existing lighting systems for building exteriors are typically difficult to install and not adaptable to a particular application. Traditional exterior lighting systems are custom-made and require skilled labor for installation. In practice such systems are difficult if not impossible to modify to provide alternative lighting presentations, such as alternative lighting colors, lighting brightness and on/off frequencies.
Some attempts have been made to provide improved exterior lighting. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0250309 to Handsaker (“Handsaker I”) published Oct. 4, 2012, discloses a lighting fixture utilizing light emitting diodes and reconfigurable lenses to provide customizable lighting patterns to more efficiently illuminate work or storage areas. However, Handsaker I, among other things, does not provide a modular system. Handsaker I is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. D532,919 to Handsaker et al. (“Handsaker II”) issued Nov. 28, 2006 is an ornamental design for a light fixture. Handsaker II is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,245 to Weimer et al. (“Weimer”) issued Jul. 31, 2012 relates to a light emitting diode lighting fixture. In one embodiment, the light fixture includes an extrusion, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) and a lens coupled to the extrusion. The plurality of LEDs has a uniform spacing between each one of the plurality of LEDs along the extrusion. Weimer does not provide, among other things, a modular, adaptable and programmable lighting system. Weimer is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0292652 to Huang et al. (“Huang I”) published Dec. 1, 2011 includes a body portion having a lighting module and an optical structure formed integrally with the body portion. The optical structure is formed within the body portion and located in a light-projection direction of the lighting module. The optical structure substantially is a sheet-like structure with a first surface and a second surface. The first surface has at least two side portions with a first curvature, and the second surface has a second curvature. The first curvature is greater than the second curvature. Thereby, the view angle of the light is increases as the light generated from the lighting module passes through the optical structure. However, Huang I does not provide, among other things, a modular, adaptable and programmable lighting system. Huang I is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,288 to Huang (“Huang II”) issued Nov. 21, 2000 discloses a vehicle light assembly for use with a vehicle comprising a base plate, a detachable and replaceable circuit board and a lens attached to the base for covering the circuit board. The base plate has plug-in terminal connectors. Each terminal connector has a prong which extends upwardly from the base plate and a socket which extends downwardly from the base plate for connecting to a power source. The circuit board has illuminating members and ring connectors which are coupled to the illuminating members. The circuit board is installed on the base plate such that the plug-in terminal connectors on the base plate are respectively inserted into the ring connectors of the circuit board for providing electrically continuity. Therefore, when the circuit board malfunctions, the circuit board is easily replaceable by removing the lens and then the circuit board, where the old circuit board is replaced with a new circuit board, without replacing the entire light assembly and rewiring the circuit board to the electrical wiring of the vehicle. Huang II does not provide, among other things, a modular, adaptable and programmable lighting system. Huang II is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,162 to Huang (“Huang III”) issued Mar. 29, 2011 discloses a light assembly including a housing, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED) on a circuit board, a lens, a lens cover and a heating board positioned within the housing. The heating board is positioned behind the lens and in front of LEDs within the housing, such that light from the LEDs shines through the heating board. The heating board also includes a sensor and a microcontroller to activate, deactivate and control the heating board in response to an outside air temperature. Huang III does not provide, among other things, a modular, adaptable and programmable lighting system. Huang III is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0192478 to Chen (“Chen”) published Aug. 14, 2008 discloses light-emitting diode illuminating equipment, including a heat-dissipating plate device, a plurality of heat-conducting devices, a plurality of diode light-emitting apparatuses, a plurality of optical devices, and a hollow barrel. The hollow barrel is engaged to the heat-dissipating plate device to form a space for accommodating the heat-conducting devices, the diode light-emitting apparatuses, and the optical devices. Each of the diode light-emitting apparatuses corresponds to one of the heat-conducting devices. Each of the optical devices corresponds to at least one of the diode light-emitting apparatuses and modulates a light pattern of the corresponding diode light-emitting apparatus. In an embodiment, each of the optical devices includes a cat's-eye-like lens. The cat's-eye-like lens includes a surface, where a groove is formed along an ellipse minor axis of the lens, such that the light transmitted through the lens can form a light pattern for a specific request. Chen does not provide, among other things, a modular, adaptable and programmable lighting system. Chen is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0219002 to Sommers et al. (“Sommers”) published Sep. 11, 2008 discloses an LED lamp for use in a display case includes a plurality of LEDs and an optic for redirecting the light to illuminate the contents of the display case. Sommers does not provide, among other things, a modular, adaptable and programmable lighting system. Sommers is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0273325 to Wilcox et al., (“Wilcox”) published Nov. 6, 2008 discloses an LED apparatus of the type having a mounting board, an LED package thereon with a primary lens, and a secondary lens member over the primary lens. The device establishes a light path and includes a resilient member against the secondary lens member in position other than in the light path, the resilient member yieldingly constraining the secondary lens member and accommodating secondary lens member movement caused by primary lens thermal expansion during operation. Wilcox does not provide, among other things, a modular, adaptable and programmable lighting system. Wilcox is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0261566 to Boulton (“Boulton”) published Oct. 27, 2011 relates to exterior lighting systems. More particularly, Boulton relates to a track lighting system with independently remotely controlled light modules. Boulton does not provide, among other things, a modular, adaptable and programmable lighting system. Boulton is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0055902 to Park et al., (“Park”) published Mar. 8, 2012 discloses a method for finishing an exterior surface of an injection-molded product in which a metal layer is formed on the exterior surface of the injection-molded product. A photoresist layer is formed on the metal layer, a photomask is placed on the photoresist layer, light is projected onto the photomask, and remaining parts of the metal layer and the photoresist layer except for parts corresponding to a pattern formed on the photomask are removed by etching. Park does not provide, among other things, a modular, adaptable and programmable lighting system. Park is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0191391 to Van Etten (“Van Etten”) published Dec. 19, 2002 discloses several matching exterior lighting systems for use on property having electrical service wiring. Lighting fixtures are made of pipe or wood, preferably PVC pipe or redwood. Several embodiments can be installed directly in the ground, while other embodiments can be installed on the vertical exterior surface of a building, or on the top of a wall. In all embodiments, the lamp and electrical connections are housed within the same enclosure and the structure of the lighting fixture provide for direct mounting to the environment without intermediary elements that are not part of the structure, and no separate electrical box is needed. The embodiments made of pipe are coated with stucco, brick, stone, tile, wood, aluminum sheet, or copper sheet, to protect the pipe from environmental degradation and permit greater aesthetic appeal and incorporation into the environment. The preferred coating is stucco, and the invention includes a new method of applying stucco to a circular cylinder and manufacturing an article. The circular embodiments each have a single lens that covers all of the windows. In several embodiments, the fluorescent light and light bulbs can be accessed by removing the top of the light and lifting out the lamp, which is hung from the top. Van Etten does not provide, among other things, a modular, adaptable and programmable lighting system. Van Etten is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
What is needed is a lighting system and method of use that is readily mounted, modular, adaptable and programmable to allow user-selectable lighting configurations. This disclosure solves this unmet need.